Concurso RFT
by Eternal Twins
Summary: .: Porque os verdadeiros contos de fadas não têm finais felizes :.
1. Inscrições abertas!

Concurso RFT.

**R**eal **F**airy** T**ales.

* * *

Eu, Aiko N.S e Demetria Blackwell resolvemos fazer um concurso sobre os contos de fadas.

Para poder divulgar sobre as verdadeiras histórias, e não aquelas que foram romanceadas.

Aposto que a maioria aqui não sabe que nenhuma delas tem finais felizes, exceto a história de Alice, mas esse é um caso à parte, que nem é realmente um "felizes para sempre".

Então, as pessoas que são espertas já devem ter percebido que as fanfics têm que ser dramáticas ou trágicas. Nada de romance água-com-açúcar, nem de comédia pastelona.

Os contos de fadas que podem ser utilizados como base são:

~ Cinderela.

~ Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

~ Rapunzel.

~ Branca de Neve.

Para se inscrever basta:

Nick do site:  
Conto de fadas:

* * *

Os prêmios serão:

3º lugar – Uma fanfic oneshot sendo escrita pela que não for escolhida pelo segundo lugar (O que muito provavelmente serei eu) – Mais uma capa (Com a história baseada em Alice no País das Maravilhas).

2º lugar - Uma fanfic twoshot – Escritora à escolha (Que provavelmente será a Demetria.) – Mais uma capa (Com a história baseada em Alice Através do Espelho).

1º lugar – Uma fanfic de três capítulos escrita em conjunto – Mais uma capa (Com a história baseada em ambos os livros de Alice).

Inscrições abertas até dia 06/07.

Obs.: Para maiores informações dos Verdadeiros Contos de Fadas visitar o nosso profile.

* * *

_Porque verdadeiros contos de fadas não têm finais felizes._


	2. Inscrições fechadas!

Participantes

Nick do site: Luna Stuart.

Conto de fadas: Branca de Neve.

Nick do site: Moon Volturri.

Conto de fadas: Cinderela.

Nick do site: Lia Shinomori.

Conto de fadas: Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Nick do site: FranHyuuga.

Conto de fadas: Bela Adormecida.

Nick do site: nanetys.

Conto de fadas: Rapunzel.

Nick do site: Persephone Spenser.

Conto de fadas: Rapunzel.

Nick do site: neeBear.

Conto de fadas: Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Nick do site: Kinha Oliver.

Conto de fadas: Branca de Neve.

Nick do site: Shinigami Agatha.

Conto de fadas: Rapunzel.

Nick do site: Miko Nina Chan.

Conto de fadas: Bela Adormecida.

* * *

Sim! As inscrições fecharam. Não vou negar, teve mais do que eu esperava. Nunca imaginei que tantas pessoas se interessariam pelos Contos de Fadas Originais.

A maioria pediu Rapunzel. Hoho ~

As datas de entrega vão de **07 de Julho** até **07 de Agosto**.

Agora, respondendo as dúvidas (que eu acho que ainda não respondi).

FranHyuuga e Miko Nina Chan. As duas podem escrever sobre a Bela Adormecida. Eu realmente esqueci-me de colocar esse conto, então, se mais alguém quiser mudar, à vontade. E a Demetria nem para perceber.

neeBear, suas perguntas foram bem interessante. Vamos respondê-las, porque podem vir a serem dúvidas futuras.

P.: "As fics tem que ser somente baseadas nos contos, ou tem que seguir a linha original?"

R.: TEM que ser somente baseada. Seria muito fácil seguir a linha original sem criar nada.

P.: "Eu posso fazer o que quiser?"

R.: Sim, você tem a liberdade, afinal de contas, é a escritora. E cada escritora/escritor cria seu próprio mundo.

P.: "Qualquer coisa mirabolante apenas ligeiramente parecido com o conto original e com um final não muito feliz?"

R.: Sinta-se à vontade.

P.: "Eu posso escolher qualquer personagem para a fic? Qualquer um MESMO?"

R.: Desde o Naruto até os personagens que apareceram somente em um episódio filler.

P.: "Pode haver insinuações homossexuais (ou yaoi, como preferir)?"

R.: Yaoi, Yuri. Vale tudo, até insinuações lemon/orange.

P.: "Pode ter hentai ou lemon?"

R.: Sinceramente, por mim pode valer de tudo (até orange). Mas não sei da parte da Demetria. Ela anda off line esse dias, então me dê dois, três dias no máximo que eu respondo essa pergunta aqui.

P.: "Tem algum limite de tamanho para a fic?"

R.: Contanto que seja one-shot, nenhum limite. Apenas o mínimo de três páginas no Word, que em uma letra razoável seriam umas 500 palavras.

P.: "Eu posso postar aqui pelo fanfiction mesmo?"

R.: Pode não... Deve.

P.: "Tem uma data de "entrega" para as fics?"

R.: Sim, como foi dito anteriormente, vamos dar o prazo de um mês para postarem. Contando á partir do dia 07 de Julho até o dia 07 de Agosto.

P.: "Quem vai eleger os vencedores? Vocês mesmo?"

R.: Sim. Nós mesmas.

Shinigami Agatha, sim, você e qualquer uma, dentro do prazo de **uma semana**, podem mudar o Conto de Fadas.

Miko Nina Chan – Sua pergunta foi respondida nas dúvidas da neeBear.

Ah sim, se quiserem usar músicas ou poemas, à vontade. Só lembrem de darem os créditos corretamente, ao menos que o poema seja de sua autoria!

* * *

Provavelmente, uma semana após terminar o prazo devemos postar as ganhadoras. Eu disse **provavelmente**.

Espero ler muitas fanfics boas.

Até a próxima pessoal õ/.

* * *

_Porque verdadeiros contos de fadas não têm finais felizes._


	3. Aviso!

Achei que deveria postar aqui, para deixar bem claro.

Eu e a Aiko conversamos e abrimos uma exceção para a autora** Oul-chan** entrar no concurso. É até compreensível que muitas pessoas não tenham visto o concurso, pelo mesmo ser postado em uma época em que o Fanfiction está as moscas.

Esse terceiro capítulo foi só um esclarecimento aos demais participantes. E também um pedido de desculpas por não ter aparecido no dia para anunciar os participantes. Continuem escrevendo, esforcem-se e que vença o melhor!

Boa sorte a todos!

**Por:** Demetria Blackwell

* * *

**Nova lista de Participantes:**

-

**Nick do site:** Oul-chan.

_Conto de fadas:_ Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-

**Nick do site:** Luna Stuart.

_Conto de fadas:_ Branca de Neve.

-

**Nick do site:** Moon Volturri.

_Conto de fadas:_ Cinderela.

-

**Nick do site:** Lia Shinomori.

_Conto de fadas:_ Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-

**Nick do site:** FranHyuuga.

_Conto de fadas:_ Rapunzel.

-

**Nick do site:** nanetys.

_Conto de fadas:_ Rapunzel.

-

**Nick do site:** Persephone Spenser.

_Conto de fadas:_ Rapunzel.

-

**Nick do site:** neeBear.

_Conto de fadas:_ Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-

**Nick do site:** Kinha Oliver.

_Conto de fadas:_ Branca de Neve.

-

**Nick do site:** Shinigami Agatha.

_Conto de fadas:_ Rapunzel.

-

**Nick do site:** Miko Nina Chan.

_Conto de fadas:_ Bela Adormecida.

* * *

_Porque verdadeiros contos de fadas não têm finais felizes._


	4. Premiação!

E estamos aqui para finalmente anunciar quem ganhou o concurso...

Em quinto lugar ficou **Inocente Incesto** da _Shinigami Agatha_.

A história ficou bem escrita e tudo mais, mas o desenvolvimento dela foi rápido demais. E isso fez com que você ficasse em 5º lugar.

Em quarto lugar ficou **Nobreza e Fel **da _FranHyuuga_.

O conto de fadas ficou bem escrito e tudo mais, mas chegamos à conclusão que seu Neji ficou meio OOC. E essa é a explicação do 4º para a sua fic.

Em terceiro lugar ficou **You die like angels sing** da _nanetys_.

Adoramos a forma como o conto de fadas foi bem adaptado. E por causa disso você ficou com o 3º lugar. Parabéns _girl_.

E agora... Vamos anunciar as duas colocações finais... Eu acho que independente de quem ficou em primeiro e em segundo temos que dar parabéns para essas duas escritoras...

_Nina Point du Lac e Persephone Spenser_. Eu acho que nunca li fanfics dramáticas tão boas quanto à de vocês... Ficou INCRÍVEL a forma como vocês escreveram. Mas temos nossas justificativas para quem ficou com cada colocação...

Bem... Não vou ficar fazendo suspense porque eu acho que vocês já esperaram demais (e isso é apenas uma desculpa para a minha incapacidade de criar um suspense)...

Em primeiríssimo lugar de uma forma avassaladora contras as concorrentes ficou a incrível fanfic **Licht **da _Persephone Spenser_. Ambas... Aiko e Demetria... Nós concordamos que sua fanfic ganhou de uma forma avassaladora... Você só não ficou em algum lugar mais acima porque é inexistente... Nós não temos sequer palavras para descrevemos como ficamos impressionadas.

E em segundo lugar, obviamente, ficou **Lever du Soleil** da _Nina Point du Lac_. Nós adoramos a forma como foi descrita a morte da Sakura e os sentimentos do Itachi.

Bem... Agora que vocês já sabem quem ficou em cada lugar vamos anunciar a premiação.

Como levamos SÉCULOS para responder achamos que nada mais juntos do que todas ganharem uma fanfic.

O quarto e quinto lugares receberão apenas uma fanfic. E vocês podem escolher o conto de fadas que quiserem para adaptarmos.

O terceiro lugar está levando uma fanfic com uma capa para a mesma, é só você escolher qual conto de fadas você quer adaptado.

O segundo lugar leva uma fanfic (com o mesmo esquema das outras), um wallpaper e uma capa para a mesma.

E o primeiríssimo lugar leva uma fanfic (com o mesmo esquema das outras), uma capa para a mesma e um vídeo.

Para todas é só nos dizerem qual é o conto de fadas que vocês querem, e o casal que vocês desejam.

Para a premiação todos os contos de fada valem... Incluindo _Alice in Wonderland _(**Alice no País das Maravilhas**)e _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ _and What Alice Found There _(**Alice Através do Espelho e o que Alice Encontrou por lá**).

E por favor... Não nos matem... Nosso seguro vida não é muito bom.

Obrigada pela participação de vocês garotas.


End file.
